


Connor, What Are You Doing?!?

by A_R



Series: Detroit: Become Human One shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Attempt at Humor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Connor, Drunk Dancing, Everyone Is Alive, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jealous Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R/pseuds/A_R
Summary: It's been a few years since Markus led the peaceful android revolution. Androids all over the United States have gained equal rights and now live alongside humans, not as slaves, but as friends and even family in some cases. Cyberlife has reopened and are selling parts to the androids who need them and are reprogramming systems in androids for them to be more human like. One android in particular, has just came back from Cyberlife after reprogramming some of his systems.





	Connor, What Are You Doing?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This is my first time writing on Ao3, and what better way than to start with a Detroit: Become Human one shot lmao. But anyways, this was a bit confusing since im used to the simplicity of Wattpad. Hopefully I did this right lol. Welp... I hope you enjoy my writing, happy reading!

The android placed his hand on the door handle of Jimmy's Bar. He pulled the door open and walked in. The colored LED lights in the bar flickered as the people around him talked rather loudly. Well, not loudly, but louder than usual. The bar buzzed in activity as there was more people there. The android scanned the different faces of the people, looking for a clue as to what the excitement was all about.

Connor noted the few familiar faces as Markus, Simon, Josh, and North. After the revolution all five of them, as well as Hank became friends. Connor fixed his tie and started towards the others, his LED blinking yellow as he thought of different reasons as to why his friends were all gathered together in the bar Hank usually frequented. Connor suddenly stopped. Speaking of Hank... Where was he?

His LED blinked red as he looked around the bar for the older man. As Connor looked back to the others he found that Hank was seated beside Markus the whole time. The angle Connor was at let him see Hank behind Markus' frame. He sighed as his LED changed back to a light blue.

"Hey Connor, get your ass over here," Hank spoke up as he noticed the android still standing near the door. Connor snapped out of his thought and walked towards them once again. He reached the group and smiled.

"Hello, it's pleasant to see you guys again. It's been a while hasn't it," the android stated as he sat down next to Hank. The four others said their greetings to him. "So why are all here? You guys don't usually come over since You have to watch over Jericho. Did Something happen?" Connor asks as he turns his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"No, nothing happened with Jericho. We came to visit you and Hank because he said you were getting the upgrade, and we wanted to celebrate," Markus told the confused male.

"Yeah, we thought you'd never get the upgrade, but it looks like we were wrong," North chuckles.

"Why don't you try it out right now?" Simon suggests, gesturing towards a drink the bartender was fixing for another customer.

"I don't know Simon, maybe we should let him try something simple first, since it's weird the first time," Josh tells the blond.

Connor looks between the two, then faces Hank who gives him an approving look. "Why don't you try it, it'll just be like a human having their first beer. What could go wrong?" Hank tells him.

"Bartender, a shot of tequila for him," Hank says as he points to Connor.

"Are you sure I should do this," Connor shifts in his seat as a wave of anxiety hits him, "What if something happens with my systems? I don't know about this Hank... What if I don't like it?" His worries worsen as the shot is placed in front of him. He looks at the drink and scans it. _50.5% alcohol content._

Connor looks to the others as they all watch him. The android grabs the small glass in his hand and raises it to his lips. He looks back to Hank who only urges him on. "Come on Connor, it won't hurt you. We came to celebrate remember? Don't be such a baby." Connor nodded and pulled his head back, enough to where the drink would go down his throat and he would swallow it.

Connor coughed at the burning sensation in his throat. The others cheered and laughed as they congratulated Connor on his first drink after the humanization upgrade. Hank roughly pats Connor's back, "good job son, why don't you have another? I'll get you something sweet this time," Connor looks at him in disbelief. How could Hank give him another glass of alcohol without a care? Surely Hank knew how bad the alcohol tasted, but then again, Hank was used to consuming said alcohol.

Hank waved the bartender over once again and ordered Connor another beverage. The chatter in the bar was starting to get louder as another glass was placed in front of the younger male.

"What do you think, Connor? How was your first ever drink?" Markus slouched forward so he could see him. Connor paused and thought for a second. Did he enjoy the taste? No. But he did slightly enjoy the buzz that came from it.

"It was okay, I guess..? I mean I don't have a personal experience to compare it to," Connor replies.

"At least now that you've had your first taste of alcohol, I will consider you less of pussy as before," North snickered earning a nudge in her side from Markus' elbow.

"What's a 'pussy'?" Everyone looked back to Connor as he tilted his head to the side and played with the drink Hank ordered him. Everyone groaned as they tried thinking of ways to keep Connor his innocent self.

Luckily, Josh stepped in and distracted him front the current topic. "Connor why don't you try that, I'm sure it's way better than that shot of tequila you had earlier." Josh points to the glass Connor had in his hand.

"Hey, I thought you were against Connor having alcohol after his update," Simon stated.

"He already had some, so what's the point," Josh grumbled.

"Calm down, we're here to party remember?" They look to each other than to Markus as he sighs in relief, for he stopped the two before they started bickering like an old, married couple.

Connor took the distraction Josh and Simon caused, as his chance to analyze the beverage and decide if he should drink it or not. Hanks reassuring words from earlier floated through his mind. Hank was right about the first drink, so what could go wrong with this one? He wrapped his hand around the glass and raised it up to his mouth.

Once Connor sipped the drink, his fears were washed aside. The drink wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be. In fact, it was sweet with a slightly fruity taste. He finished the drink quickly and looked to the bartender. The bartender nodded as he realized what Connor wanted.

Connor started heating up as he waited for his next drink. After a few more seconds, another drink was placed in front of him. Connor looked to Hank and watched as he laughed with the four other androids. Connor felt a feeling he never felt before deep down inside. He didn't like the feeling, I made his chest hurt. It must be what Hank described to him before as jealousy. Connor took the new glass and gulped it down hungrily.

**Warning. System overheating. Please find a way to cool down.**

Connor loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his white shirt. Connor could feel heat washing over him as a blush of blue covered his face. The bar around him was starting to buzz, and the conversations he could hear from the other customers when he walked in, were starting to get jumbled together.

The bartender came back once again with a refill of the alcoholic drink. Connor took it and drunk it in hopes of cooling himself down. The drink didn't help, for it made it worse. Thoughts raced through his mind and he started downloading random videos that he wasn't sure what to do with.

Connor couldn't take the heat anymore. He stood up to take of his jacket as well as his tie. The others looked to him as he shakily put his clothes items on the bar. Connor turned to Hank and smiled.

"Hank~ you were right~ the drink is really good~" Connor told Hank in a singsong voice. He looked to the drink in Hank's hand and then back to his face. "Can I try your drink, Hank? Please?~" Connor looks at him with puppy eyes. Hank gives him the cup and watches in amusement as Connor downs the drink.

"I don't think you should drink anymore. You look like your about to fall over," Josh exclaimed, worried about his drunk friend. Connor turned to him and walked closer.

All eyes were on the two of them, when Connor pulled Josh off the stool. Suddenly Connor twirled Josh as the videos he had recently downloaded played in his mind. Connor forced Josh to dance with him as the other laughed at them.

Connor changed the dance and Josh was able to retreat back to his seat between Simon and North. Josh slouched in his seat in embarrassment as the two next to him start with their teasing.

**Warning. System overheating. Please find a way to cool down immediately.**

Connor stopped and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, taking it off. He raked his hand through his combed hair.

"Damnit Connor, put your clothes on!" Hank face palmed and sighed. "Maybe we should've just gave him a glass of fruit punch... Connor what the fuck are you doing?!?" Hank watched in disbelief as Connor climbed over the bar and started hugging the bartender. The bartender only looked at Connor in confusion as he tried a seduction approach and bite his lip.

"That's it, no more alcohol for you. Come on Connor, I'm taking you home, you're as drunk as balls," Hank went through the small door leading to behind the bar and helped the bartender pry Connors hands off him. After a few unsuccessful tries, Markus went behind the bar and pulled Connor away from the poor man.

"Come on Connor, we have to get you home before you do more weird things," North chuckled to herself as she thought of more ways Connor could embarrass himself.

**Error. System overheated. Sleep mode activated. System will start back up when temperatures regulate.**

After a while of struggling; Connor slumped over onto Markus' chest and fell into a dreamless slumber. Once the two noticed his lack of response, they sighed and looked to North, Simon, and Josh, who were enjoying the show.

"Remind me not to let this asshole near anything alcoholic," Hank raked his hands through his long grey hair and closed his eyes, "let's get going before this idiot wakes back up."

Josh grabs the clothes the unconscious, male android previously had on and the friends walked out of the bar to Hank's house, with a sleeping Connor on Markus' back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please let me know what you thought of my story i the comments below, it'll mean a lot to me! Thanks again!


End file.
